This invention relates to portable rests for shooters to rest their long-barreled firearms such as rifles or hand guns such as pistols and revolvers so as to facilitate long range accuracy in the shooting of the guns.
Those skilled in the art know of a variety of monopods, bipods and tripods for providing a shooting rest for marksmen. Each of the prior art arrangements has certain disadvantages.
My invention has several significant advantages over the prior art. My invention is a bipod but does not require any attachment to the firearm. It allows the firearm sights to be "placed on target" rapidly by the shooter and to track game or other moving targets without the shooter substantially changing position. The invention permits very fast height adjustment through the use of my unique slip/swivel/clamp for prone, sitting or kneeling positions from 6 inches to 36 inches. The sights on the firearm level instantly even if the shooter is on uneven ground. A "quick" coupler allows a quiet setup to minimize "spooking" wild game and also facilitates compact transport in the field. Protective sleeves are provided on the rods in the usage zone so as to protect gun stock finish.